The Love Triangle
by justclaire44
Summary: But if Finn is right. . . Do I want more then just a friendship with her? this is a Stork/Piper/Aerrow fic with lots of drama so read and find out more :
1. Chapter 1:The crystal

Hi everyone this is my first fan fic so don't be too harsh when u review i hope you like it :).

And just to clarify things everyone is 14.

CH.1 The crystal

Aerrow, Finn, Junko and Raddar are just got back from a crucial mission. Piper remained on the ship to test crystals she'd found earlier. When the others returned they went straight to their rooms knocked out tired. Except for Aerrow, who went to Piper's lab. She was so into her work when he walked in she didn't hear him. He knocked on the wall to get her attention. She jumped with a start.

"Sorry," he said shifting his feet.

"Oh, it's okay" she said looking a little embarrassed. "How was your mission?"

"Good...good, you know same old same old"

"Yah."

They both got caught up in their thoughts and were just bashfully eyeing each other. Then Piper broke the silence.

"So...did you want to tell me something?"

"huh oh... Yah!" The red head said breaking out of his trance. "while on the mission I saw this ... and ...thought .. of you." He smiled and pulled out the most beautiful crystal she had ever seen from behind his back.

"Oh Aerrow its beautiful!"She had the biggest smile on her face as she cautiously took the crystal as if it would break if she wasn't extra careful.

It was about the size of her fist and it was a very pretty pinkish red color. She put it down on the desk and suddenly hugged him.

"Thank you." she said nuzzling her head in his shoulder. He hugged her back and they both had a smile on there facese. But they quickly pulled away when they thought they heard someone walking down the hall in there direction. They both blushed.

They both said goodnight and Aerrow walked out of the room.

She was up all night trying to figure out what this rare crystal did. She had never heard of nor read about it. And she was just so curious she wouldn't be able to sleep anyways. She felt thirsty after a while and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. But finally at three in the morning she just dropped on her desk snoozing like a baby.

While she slept her hand hit the glass, tipping it over, spilling water all over the desk and the crystal. All of a sudden a blinding flash of light flooded the room.

That morning she woke up and looked at the alarm clock. It was nearly noon. She was wondering what time she went to bed last night, When she saw and felt the water all over the table and the side of her face.

"Shoot!" she said looking at the crystal that was soaking in a puddle of water she quickly grabbed it and ran to the bathroom. She got a fresh towel of the rack and wiped it as best she could trying not to smudge it or rub it too roughly. She hoped the water didn't do anything to it. After she inspected it to make sure it was completely dry she wiped her face and went back to her lab.

She wiped her table off and placed a glass tube on it she twisted the top off and carefully placed the crystal inside twisting the top back on as tightly as she could. The tube was something Stork had made for her a while back. She had been really pissed because when ever she got a really rare crystal and tried putting it someplace it would be safe there would be a jolt from the condor or a crash or bang and it would break. So one day stork gave it to her saying he had some free time on his hands. It was unbreakable and kept any size crystal secure with proper adjustments. It was air tight so no scents or gasses could get in and nothing the crystal let out or off would come through. She was so thankful she made him a whole batch of her homemade sand-cakes.

She put it back on the table in a box and walked out to the bridge wondering were everyone was. When she got there she only saw Stork and asked were everyone went.

"They got another mission and Aerrow said you'd been up all night so they decided to let you rest." He turned around and as soon as she saw his face she fell in love.

Well there you go thats the first chapter and if you haven't guessed it was a love crystal and no Aerrow didn't know this when he gave it to her. But its affected when water touches it. It lets a blinding flash of light and the person hit by light falls in love with the first person they see.

Please review and tell me how u liked it and i want your honest opinion but don't be to harsh though remember this is my first fic. oh and there will be a lot of chapters more then 8 is all i know so far but we'll see :)


	2. Chapter 2:Staring

CH.2 starring

"Stork!"

"What?!" he said jumping up from his seat looking completely horrified

"Is there something on me? . . . . Get it off, get it off, get it off!"

"No, no Stork calm down, I just thought of something."

She walked over to the table in the middle of the room as he sat back down and continued to read his book. He was a little shaken up.

After a while she found herself lost in her thoughts_. Wow I never realized how broad his shoulders are and how his hair falls so gently over his face. And those ears cut to perfection._ She gave a small sigh as she slowly traced his ears with her eyes then stopped. _Oh and those piercings. They look so good on him and I'm very impressed by his bravery. Most merbs would have been petrified at even the thought of a needle stabbing through the most sensitive part of the ear. And he's so smart like me! he knows his stuff, and he's not immature like the rest of the guys. _

She was caught up in the thought of how he also drove the ship so well. When he said, "Are you sure there's nothing on me?"

"No, you're perfect." she said with a dreamy smile and sleepy eyes.

He raised an eyebrow at her response but shrugged it off and kept reading. She was about to ask what book he was reading when Aerrow and the other guys came in.

"Hey." she said half heartily.

Aerrow gave her his best smile when he saw her. He talked about the mission and how he beat the dark Ace again.

She gave him a weak smile. "That's great."

His smile faded and he gave her a confused look. She had never acted so uninterested when he talked about the missions.

She looked back at Stork and sighed. Everyone saw this and looked at Stork too who looked basically normal but his face was a little darker. He was blushing cause everyone especially Piper were now staring at him and he was becoming freaked out by it.

Then the radio beeped loudly. This broke the awkward silence and questioning looks they all gave Stork, who was relieved.

Aerrow answered it. It was Starling. She sounded urgent.

"Aerrow I need your help. . . . . Cyclonis has taken one of the head council members hostage."

"Aww not again we just got back from a mission." The wallop said looking sleepy.

"Please I really need your help."

" Of course we'll help you Starling." Aerrow said

"Thank you." Starling said. "meet me on the far right side of Terra Atmosia there are fewer Cyclonians on that side. We could easily take them out. Contact me when your close to the terra but far enough in the clouds for them not to detect you." ... "Starling out." there was a beep and then silence.

"Don't worry Junko we'll be well rested by the time we get there." Aerrow said giving him an assuring smile.

"Awe man and I wanted to go to Terra Ray. You know get my tan on and meet some hot babes." The sharpshooter said flexing his eyebrows.

Aerrow gave him the eye but usually left the scolding to Piper.

Everyone waited for Piper to say something about Finn's statement but she was still staring at Stork blissfully.

"Uh .. Piper?" Aerrow said looking worried.

. . . ."Piper!" he said louder to get her attention.

"Huh what?" she said snapping out of her trance and looking at everyone who was now staring at her.

"Are you okay?" He said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh yah of coarse why?"

"Well because you've been staring at Stork this whole time."

"Oh I have?" She said trying to sound innocent.

"Yah." Everyone said in unison.

"Oh it's nothing. Sorry guys, I've just had a lot on my mind lately, " She said giving Stork a small smile and walking out of the room blushing. Everyone turned their heads to look back at Stork.

"Did something happen while we were gone?" said the confused sky knight.

"No! I was just reading my book when she came in here and just started staring at me." Stork said starting to get agitated.

"Maybe she got the Fulivian mind flu." He said now lowering his voice. "She could have caught it when we where on that last terra. But I suspected as much, it was pretty filthy there."

"Well uh...how come its just showing up now?" Junko asked looking confused.

"It could have been...in-cubating."

"Okay Stork." Aerrow said looking a little worried. He wasn't worried about Piper having some disease but she had been acting unusual.

--

There you go, my second ch. hope you enjoyed please review :)

Third ch. coming up soon!


	3. Chapter 3:Sandcakes

Ch.3 Sand-cakes

Stork walked onto the bridge just as the sun was rising. He was surprised to see Piper already there.

"Well don't you look bright and chipper this morning." He said grumpily.

"OH!" she said disregarding his mood. "Stork you're up."

"Yah. . . I've been getting up at this hour for the past two days now." the piolet said looking distressed

"Well I can turn that frown right upside down for you." She said giving him a sly smile.

"Oh? And how are you going to do that?"

"With these." she said pulling out a tray of steaming hot sand-cakes.

Stork looked at the plate of his favorite treats and his mouth began to water. but he snapped out of his trance pretty quickly.

"Why would you go through the trouble of making me sand-cakes this early in the morning?"

"Because you deserve them."

"I do?" He said now looking confused.

"Yah, I mean look at you. You're so tired and moody because you go to bed late every night and wake up early every morning so we can get to Terra Atmosia as soon as possible. And what do you see the other guys doing while your working so hard? Lazing around!"

He could argue about what she just said but he was tired and it felt nice to get a little credit.

He hesitantly sat down and she scooted closer to him. She smiled as he ate his fill.

She was deep in thought when he began to talk.

"Did you make anything for Aerrow?"

"Aerrow?" She truly looked confused. "Why should I make anything for him?"

"Well I just thought you and Aerrow w --"

He was cut off when Finn came into the room.

Finn, noticing how close they were sitting got a big cheesy grin on his face. Stork, noticing this too scooted away from her blushing a little.

"Hope I didn't interrupt anything." The blond said still smiling like an idiot.

"No." Stork said a little too quickly now starting to get grumpy again. He walked back to the controls.

"So what's on the menu today!" Finn said jumping to the table with a knife and fork already in his hands.

"Oh yah." Piper said. Going into the kitchen. She had completely forgotten about breakfast for the others.

She came back a little later with a plate of half cooked bacon and cold eggs.

"I hope I made your morning a little better Stork," she said turning back to him and smiling. Then she walked out of the room.

Finn turned his head back to Stork and got that goofy grin back on his face. But before he could say anything his stomach growled and he looked down at the sad excuse for a breakfast. Then looked back up at Stork.

"How come you get fresh out of the oven sand-cakes and I get . . this?" He picked up a piece of the soggy bacon and made a disgusted face as it made a splat on the plate when he dropped it.

"Well if you don't like it, then why don't you get up and cook it some more instead of complaining," he said in an irritated voice.

Finn grumbled as he took the plate into the kitchen.

Stork watched Finn leave then he looked at the sand-cake in his hand, his brow furrowed as he thought about Piper. He really was getting worried about her.

_--_

Well i finished this ch. earlier then I thought but i couldn't post it on monday because there was a glitch in the system sorry.

And review i likey reviews :D


	4. Chapter 4:What's going on?

CH.4: What's going on?

Finn, having burnt his breakfast was the grumpy one now. Junko, being Junko was hungry too. So they decided to go to the nearest restaurant on their skimmers for brunch.

Piper wasn't really talking to anyone except Stork but she had been locked up in her lab for a couple of hours and no one wanted to bother her.

She only did this when she found a new crystal or was working on an important project.

Stork was flying the Condor of course.

Radarr was tossing a ball up in the air and catching it. He was sitting in the corner of Aerrow's room sulking because there was nothing to do and everyone was busy.

Aerrow was lying in his bed thinking. Thinking about everything that had been happening about Piper and Stork.

_Does she really like him that much ... to make it so obvious, does she want him to know she likes him? _

_Does any one else notice this or is it just me?_

He sighed and rolled over then he heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" He said sleepily.

"Um... it's Stork."

Aerrow puts his pillow over his head and grumbled . . . . "Come in."

He had never been in Aerrow's room before. He entered tentatively, and walked to the center of the room.

"Yah what is it?" Aerrow said kind of annoyed.

Stork hesitantly held up his index finger but spoke in a low voice sensing Aerrow's tone.

"Umm I'm really starting to get worried about Piper, she just keeps acting weirder."

"Yah so," He said turning around so he faced the wall.

Stork looked surprised, their leader was acting like a complete jerk and he didn't seem to care about Piper at all.

Stork gave him one last look and backed out of the room seeing he was in a bad mood. Radarr followed his example and left the distressed sky knight alone.

Everyone got up pretty late the next morning except Stork. When they finally sat down to eat breakfast which was more like lunch since it was almost noon, Piper set a plate in front of everyone.

She saved Stork's for last and when she put his plate down she brushed his shoulders. He shuddered at her touch and when she sat down across from him she gave him a seductive smile. His eye twitched as he scrunched up his face.

"Mmm I'm not very hungry." He said getting up and scraping his food on to Junko's plate.

Piper watched him walk over to the controls with a sad expression.

"I"m not very hungry either." she said sighing and also giving her plate to Junko before walking to her room.

Aerrow looked pissed off as he took in the scene.

When she was gone Stork took the opportunity to let everyone know that something really was wrong with her.

"Have any of you noticed that Piper seems to be getting worse?" They all looked at him except for Aerrow who was glaring at his food.

Stork continued, "I'm starting to get really worried, the virus is probably already traveling to--"

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!!", shouted Aerrow. Everyone stared at him now but he didn't notice. All of his attention was focused on Stork.

"No one wants to hear your stupid paranoia Stork so just be quite!" He said scowling at Stork now.

He paused waiting for Stork to say something else but he didn't. He was in total shock, and so was everyone else. They were all completely dumb struck.

Aerrow finally strode out of the room with out a single word more.

Stork was still too shocked to talk and he was really hurt as he watched his friend leave the room.

Finn was the first to snap out of his state and looked back at Stork and noticed his sadness, he immediately jumped to the rescue.

"What's going on..." Stork said almost in a whisper "Piper's probably getting sicker and no one seems care. Aerrow has been really agitated lately and keeps getting angry at me . . . I don't know what I did or what to do."

His eyes started to water as his head and ears drooped. Finn felt so sorry for Stork but knew exactly what was going on with everyone and laughed a little as to how Stork was so clueless.

Stork took it as an insult and quickly shot a look at Finn. Finn noticed that he had offended his friend with the chuckle and stopped.

"No, no buddy, not like that, it's just you didn't do anything and nothing's wrong with either of them unless there really are love bugs and green eyed monsters. If so, then Piper and Aerrow got bit and hard."

Stork raised an eye brow at Finn's comment.

"Dude! Piper likes you and Aerrow's jealous."

Stork was shocked at what he heard.

"Are you serious?" He said taking in the surprising information.

"More serious then how seriously sexy I am." He said pointing to himself and wiggling his eye brows.

"Then, that can't be true." Stork said while shaking his head.

Finn rolled his eyes but went back to the table by Junko and radarr starting to gobl down Aerrow's breakfast.

Stork turned back to the window and looked at the clouds that were slowly passing by. He thought about what Finn had said.

_Could Piper really like . . .me? Over Aerrow? . . . _

_It would explain their new strange behavior but . . . . me? _

_We've been friends for a long time, and we spend a lot of time together on the ship when the others go on their missions. We talk about things . . . but we're just friends. Hmm . . . Finn thinks it's something more . . . Is it something more? How do I know this isn't all just the work of the mind flu? I'm really going to have to watch her . . . Poor Piper she must be so confused. . . .But if Finn is right. . . Do I want more then just a friendship with her? Oh I'm so confused._

He was interrupted by Aerrow's voice over the intercom.

"We're stopping to restock up on crystals and supplies at the next terra." He still sounded really pissed off.

It took them about ten minutes to get to the next terra. Stork landed the Condor and Aerrow stormed out to the small town with Radarr clutching to his shoulder and Finn and Junko cautiously jogging behind him.

He hadn't even attempted to ask Piper if she wanted to accompany them figuring she would want to remain aboard the Condor with her precious Stork. He couldn't wait 'till they reached their destination at Atmosia. It

might be dangerous but he was feeling ready for a good tussle.

**Big news!! NEW SEASON OF STORM HAWKS June, 2, 6:30 am**

Wooo Im finally done sorry this took me so long to post it was kinda hard and sorry if Aerrow was kinda out of character I had to do the scene though for everything to work out. And Stork's thought process was hard too at first i made him too calm then i made him too deep but i really liked the deep part so I'm going to put it in one of my drabbles. Thanks for reading and review please :D


End file.
